1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and a light source, in particular, to a connector for electrical connection and a light source apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in semiconductor technology, the power attained by a light-emitting diode (LED) becomes increasingly larger, and the intensity of the light emitted is getting even higher. Further, due to its advantages in being power saving, environment-friendly, and durable with a rapid response and a small volume, the LED is widely applied in products such as illuminating apparatus, traffic signals, displays, and optical mice, and is on its way to replace the conventional fluorescent lamp.
In a conventional art, fixtures are adopted for fixing an LED tube onto the lamp holder of a conventional fluorescent lamp. However, as the fixtures are not conductive and may only be used to fix the tube, additional wires are required for electrically connecting the circuit board in the tube with the lamp holder. The additional wires have to be manually welded to the circuit board in the tube and the lamp holder, so that it is difficult to assemble/disassemble the LED tube, and the replacement of the tube is troublesome and time-consuming.
In order to solve the above problem of difficulty in assembling/disassembling the LED tube, the two electrode rods of the conventional fluorescent lamp adapted for insertion into the jack of the lamp holder are directly welded to the circuit board. However, the above manner may result in other problems such as the structural strength is insufficient and the two electrode rods are lacking in parallelism. In particular, similar to the assembly of the conventional fluorescent lamp, when the electrode rods of the LED tube are inserted in the jack of the lamp holder and the LED tube is turned to a fixed position, the torque force for turning the tube may easily damage the welding points between the electrode rods and the circuit board, and lead to a detachment of the electrode rods from the circuit board. Besides, it is rather difficult to maintain the parallelism of the two electrode rods in welding, and such design may cause a low yield.